


Body Bag for Valentine

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, SHWriting Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need a few weapons and then it is time to Save Jace! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Bag for Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Five prompt: BAG from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> It takes place some time after the finale of Season one!
> 
> Part 3: To this let's save Jace thing...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD <3

“Welcome to the Los Angeles Institute, I am Arthur Blackthorn.” The man holds a hand out for Alec to shake. He takes it briefly before letting go. “How can we help?”

Alec looks around seemingly unimpressed, “Weapons. We need weapons. A lot of them.”

Magnus looks at his boyfriend sternly. Alec just shrugs, “What?”

Magnus shakes his head, “Please?” Alec gets it immediately. He cannot let himself be bitter with these people. None of this is their fault, and they are helping them.

“We need weapons, please.” Alec corrects himself.

Arthur nods and leads the way to the weapons rack, where everyone grabs seraph blades and daggers. Alec looks a bit uncomfortable. Izzy has her whip, but Alec left his bow behind. He left it at the New York Institute because he was unable to get it out without anyone noticing. The blades and daggers will just have to do for now. 

Magnus does not miss the look on Alec’s face… Damn.

****

Everyone is geared up and ready to go when Alec turns to everyone else. “Valentine’s ship is not far from the beach. We have no window of opportunity, they will see us. There will be a fight, but we will get Jace and we will kill Valentine. That is the whole plan. Everybody got it?”

Everyone nods and the looks on their faces are ones ready for a fight, ready to reclaim a brother, a friend, a lover, a Parabatai. “Oh and one more thing…” Alec’s voice grows very serious… “Do not fucking die.” He meets every one of their determined glares… “We only brought one body bag and that is reserved for Valentine.”

Simon looks around apprehensively, “Did we really bring a body bag?”

 

Magnus shakes his head, “No Sherwin, we did not. He was just meaning we will only have one death tonight, and it will not be any of us.”

“Ah, gotcha. I knew that.” Simon tries to play it off like he was in the loop the whole time…

****  
Magnus pulls Izzy aside before they leave, “We need to go back to New York.”

“Why?” Izzy is worried, “Did something happen?”

“No, I just need to get something, from the institute. I cannot go alone.” Magnus sighs.

Izzy understands, “We have to be quick, if my mother catches us we are screwed.” Magnus quickly opens the portal and they disappear, only to reappear in front of the weapons rack at the New York institute.

Izzy opens it up and grabs exactly what Magnus wanted to come here for, Alec’s bow and quiver. “You are so good to him.” Magnus smiles at her until he hears the clinking of heels. With no time to make a portal and hightail it out of here, he waves his hands over the bow and quiver, transforming them as Izzy quickly slams the rack closed.

“I told you, Magnus, that bag is just garbage, old steles that no longer work, broken staves and such, really we need to throw it out, none of it can be salvaged.” Izzy says, grabbing the bag that used to be Alec’s favorite weapon from him as Maryse steps into sight.

“What’s going on here?” Her face is all business as usual. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes glare at Magnus.

The best and wrongest thing to say to this woman would be “Your son.” But he holds his tongue and lets Izzy talk. “I was just explaining to Magnus that this is trash, none of this is any good anymore. He thinks with a little magic they can be repaired.”

Maryse rolls her eyes. “Look, Warlock, not everything can be fixed with magic. Some things just need to be left alone. You can’t have everything your way. You may have swooned my son to think you are some great being, but I know different, so stop interfering with the way I run this institute. Isabelle throw that crap away.” She turns on her heel and stalks away. 

Izzy looks to Magnus and sees the pain in his face, “I am sorry, I couldn’t think of anything else to say.”

Magnus puts on a small smile, “It’s fine. Let’s just get back.” He opens the portal, takes the bag, and follows Izzy through.

****

Magnus and Izzy arrive to find three sets of eyes on them, looking worried, “Where have you been?” Clary asks, her tone much like that of her mother’s.  
“We had to retrieve something.” Izzy indicates to the bag…

“You went to get a bag of trash?” Simon is confused and just not very happy about the situation…

Alec, who had just been staring at Magnus the whole time, reads what he needs to know in those beautiful cat eyes… “No, they went for my bow and quiver.” He grabs the bag from Magnus and their fingers brush along each other. The bag instantly transforms at Alec’s touch. “How did you… Why?”

“Because, Alexander… I knew you needed it.” Alec steps forward and leans in to kiss Magnus gently, he is so thankful for all Magnus has done… is doing for him.

****

They stand on the beach, sometime later, looking at the ship in the distance. It seems so peaceful at the moment… “So how do we get on the boat?” Clary is the only one to speak… Magnus waves his hands around and in the water appears a smaller boat, “A dingy?” Simon grins, “I have always wanted to ride in a dingy just to say I have. Thanks for making my dreams come true, Magnus Bane.”

“Anytime, Sheldon.” He grins sarcastically. “Let’s hop in this dingy and go save us a dingy.” Clary actually laughs at this. It warms his heart to hear it.

****

They approach Valentine’s ship, Izzy refreshes a few runes, as does Alec, he even helps Clary to do the same. They jump up to the deck, landing quietly… No one else is in sight… Simon lands next to them, and then Magnus hovers, as if being carried by the air. He drops to stand beside Alec. “Where is everyone?” It is too quiet…

 

****

Jace feels his Parabatai rune pulsating stronger, “Alec?” He jolts out of what little sleep he was getting and makes his way to the deck… He steps out and sees his friends, no, his family looking around. “You came for me?”

Alec hears Jace’s voice and looks over at his brother, “Jace.” He moves to step forward, but another body steps up…

Valentine puts a hand on Jace’s shoulder, “Well, look what we have here…”

Immediately everyone gets ready to fight, and Simon being the dork he is just has to say something… “Special Delivery, a body bag for one Valentine Morgenstern…”


End file.
